fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/BL's Creation Donation Blog Part 1
Hello everyone! BannedLagiacrus here and I'm here today to giveaway a few of my scrapped ideas! These ideas include a few monsters and areas, that I've chosen not to finish or just don't plan on making. Anyway, here is the few I'm giving away! Inrogin (Elder Dragon) Name: Inrogin Title: Silver Rain Dragon Class: Elder Dragon Element: Ice, Thunder (When enraged) Ailments: Iceblight, Thunderblight (When enraged), Mucus, Boned Area: Roosting Tower Some of you might remember this monster being mentioned on the old Fanon Wiki, but I never really detailed it much until now! Originally, it was going to have a unique relationship with Inrogin, the Sky God, and the rain produced around the Jurassic Frontier in the Roosting Tower. It uses the rain to help produce ice-based attacks, which its friend could produce at will, but it can also use thunder-based attacks when angered. Its bite-based attacks can cause Boned and some piles of bones can be found at top of the tower it is known to live in. Inrogin has an appearance resembling a traditional Chinese Dragon with a long serpentine-like body and small limbs. Like those dragons, it flies without any wings, which is unknown how it does this. Covering a majority of its body is silver scales, blue fur covers its legs and tail, and multiple yellow antenna on its face. It has antlers, much like deer. This monster was often confused with Inrogin in its lore, even sharing the same title of Sky God and the Guild even have them nearly sharing the same title (Flying Wyvern = Silver Rain Wyvern, Elder Dragon = Silver Rain Dragon). Crusher Hog Beast Name: None Title: Crusher Hog Beast Class: Fanged Beast Ailments: Defense Down, Attack Down Areas: No clue I actually came up with this one last week, but not doing it! Anyway, the idea for this creature came from Tetsucabra and the Entelodont. This monster would use its giant jaws to crush giant fruit in its mouth, giving it temporary buffs. These buffs could regenerate its health at a quick rate, give it increased attack strength, and even increase its already mighty defense. The buffs may give this monster strength, however, it does the exact opposite for hunters. Though it is known for crushing the fruits with ease, this pig can also crush giant rocks in its mouth. When enraged, the Crusher Hog Beast's jaws would increase in size and become more powerful in battle. Sadly, I don't have an appearance for the monster... Hopefully, someone can come up with an appearance for this beast. Solstice Conquest War Ceadeus Title: Empress Ocean Dragon Class: Elder Dragon Element: Water Ailments: Waterblight, Dragonblight, Bleeding, Life Drain Aesthetic Differences: More Luminous Organ marks on body, large amount of barnacles on tail fin, left horn is further curved, larger right horn, elegant purple markings on body, and pockets of air bubbles flowing from mane. Area: Underwater Ruins Oh boy! This girl! Yes, I actually thought about making a Conquest War out of Ceadeus at one point. The reason why I didn't finish it is, because of a certain dragon not appearing on Frontier anytime soon! *Inhales Excuse me. She was going to be a theory on how Ceadeus could very well have sexual dimorphism, but got more interested in some classical monsters! Her horns were going to so sharp that they could rip apart Nakarkos, aka Bleeding, while the barnacles on her tail could drain a hunter's health with ease. One of the interesting aspects about this monster was that with each of her attacks, the screen would shake, causing ruins and other objects to fall as you fought her. Another aspect was that she actually had a hidden phase! This phase lead to Ceadeus violently destroying the ruins around her. Foul Mud Shell Name: None Title: Foul Mud Shell Class: Behemoth Ailments: Waterblight, Soiled, Muddy Areas: Flooded Forest, Swampy Areas with Underwater Zones I have had this monster seating in silence for a year now! The Foul Mud Shell was an idea I got from my Stinkpot Musk Turtle! It was meant to have quick moving attacks, but clumsy with said attacks. This was to mirror how Musk Turtles are bad swimmers in nature. With each attack, it would leave a trail of mud behind by pure accident. For defense, the Foul Mud Shell would occasionally release a foul smell from its underside to convince potential predators that it isn't worth eating. One of its attacks involve it sucking in water as it spins its whole body round in a clumsy fashion. Its appearance is interesting. The Foul Mud Shell has stumpy-like feet with a slim shell. Its has an arrow-shaped face with twelve mossy bands going down its shell to its tail. Two small strings can be seen under its jaw and murky-colored skin. Spiked Crystal Gecko Name: None Title: Spiked Crystal Gecko Class: Behemoth Ailment: Crystallization Area: Cave Areas Another idea I got from my pets! This time the idea came from my adorable female African Fat Tailed Gecko and my very ravenous female Leopard Gecko! This behemoth can walk on walls and ceilings, like some gecko species, along with a thorny tail. This tail is covered in many crystal spikes that can be shoot at from a distance at foes. These crystal materials in its tail allow it to regenerate its tail almost instantly. This creature eye's never close due to it being blind! From this, it is known to throw crystals around the ground of the cave and use them to giveaway the footsteps of prey! The Spiked Crystal Gecko is known to even set its own tail on the ground like a giant grenade, much like Akura Jebia! I really don't have an appearance for this monster... The Tree Tops Type of Area: Jungleish Area? I thought about this area a long time ago... I came up with this idea about two years ago! Anyway, like the name says, this area takes place in giant trees that dramatically dwarf the hunters. It is ruled by only a set few species that are actually adapted for life in the tree tops! In this area, it is almost always raining and the forest floor is actually extremely foggy, making it impossible to really see the bottom! At the bottom, movement can be seen occasionally, but it is unknown what exactly is moving below those trees... It is said that a Brute Wyvern is one of the apex predators of this area, both in the tree tops and below in the fogs. This area was originally going to have seven zones. Snowy Forest Type of Area: Snowy Area Has anyone made this area yet? To me, this has so much potential! The Snowy Forest, as the name implies, is a snow-covered forest with a single zone with plains and two small caves. A majority of the Snowy Forest's zones are forest. This area has nine zones altogether. The Cage Type of Area: Arena-like Area This area was once used by the Ancient Civilization to battle creation after creation against each other or sentence intruders and traitors to their death in a violent manner! The monsters thrown in these cages are far stronger than normal individuals or just super rare to see in a single life time! This area is like a giant bird cage, which hunters can climb on its walls and the spikes on the ceilings. However, some powerful attacks performed by monsters can knock these spikes below on hunters. The Cage is only a base camp and one zone. So Which Ones Catch Your Eye? Choose carefully! People can only really choose one or two of these creations at most! I'm doing it this way, this time because I don't want people to overwhelm themselves with multiple creations. I hope you all can understand! Creations That Have Been Adopted *The Crusher Hog Beast has been adopted by MonsterHunterFlacko. *The Spiked Crystal Gecko was adopted by Nrex117. *The Tree Tops was adopted by Pabmel. Category:Blog posts